Most rotisserie skewers presently being made utilize a single shaft or rod which provides a relatively weak support for some foods in their soft condition. Quite often, what happens is that the food stops rotating while the shaft continues to move. Various types of basket arrangements have been utilized to confine the food but have not been entirely satisfactory. Another remedy has been the utilization of a multiple-pronged bracket which itself fastens on the main skewer shaft while its outwardly spaced prongs are brought into engagement with the food so as to prevent food from rotating on the main shaft. Holding brackets of this nature have a limited value in that they do not pass through the food the full length of the skewer.